1. Field
The described technology relates to an organic light emitting display and a mother substrate thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light emitting display displays an image using organic light emitting diodes (OLEDs) that are self-emission elements. The organic light emitting display has high brightness and chromatic purity so that the organic light emitting display is in the spotlight as a next generation display.
However, when sheet unit testing a mother substrate containing several high resolution organic light emitting display panels, where pixels of two colors share the same columns and data lines within the panels, problems (such as voltage drop and signal delay) can result when supplying pulse-shaped alternating current (AC) signals along the relatively long sheet wiring lines that span the mother substrate and that are used to drive the common data lines of the two colors.